1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to user interfaces on a communication device having a touchscreen display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication and data processing devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal computers, tablet computers, and the like, may be provided with a touchscreen display, which functions as both a display interface for displaying information to a user, and a user input interface for receiving input from the user. Touchscreen displays may include, without limitation, resistive touchscreens, capacitive touchscreens, projected capacitive touchscreens, infrared touchscreens and surface acoustic wave (SAW) touchscreens. Input may be detected in response to user manipulation of the touchscreen, through the use of presses, gestures, taps, and the like, which may be detected as actions operating on graphical elements displayed on the touchscreen interface. These graphical elements can include virtual buttons, keys, sliders and other such controls. If there are space or size constraints in the communication device design, a touchscreen device may not include a physical keyboard for text or numeric data entry. Therefore, the device may also be configured to provide a virtual keyboard including graphic elements that may be manipulated by the user to input alphanumeric data.